FicPsych Personnel
This is a list of all personnel who work or have worked in the Department of Fictional Psychology. Each person has a designation of "Written by" or "Created by." The first indicates that the person in question is currently in use and may not be used without permission. The second indicates that the creator is no longer writing for the character, and the character is free to use. Current Personnel Directors The Kudzu Vine The Kudzu is a sentient kudzu vine who resides in office C-1. The FicPsych staff tend to refer to the Kudzu as "she." Created by Jay and Acacia. For the Kudzu's appearances, see the main article. Dr. Philip Freedenberg * Created by Jay and Acacia * Full name: Philip Freedenberg * Goes by: Dr. Freedenberg, Doc * Species: Human * Home continuum: Unknown; presumably Earth * Age: Unknown * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Gray * Height: 5'10" * Build: A little soft with age * Office: C-2 * Shift: Morning * Appearances: See main article. Nurses Alex Bjørnsen Alex is a soft-spoken pacifist, gentle and a bit dreamy. He has episodes of precognition, but with HQ time being what it is, they're as often of things that already happened as not. Sometimes he gets lucky, though. He was kicked out of his home 'verse by his author for being an extraneous mystic in the middle of a high-tech guerrilla war. * Written by Neshomeh * Full name: Alex Bjørnsen * Goes by: Alex * Species: Human * Home continuum: Unpublished original sci-fi (Scandinavia) * Age: 21 * Eyes: Grey-blue * Hair: Blond * Height: 5'8" * Build: Thin, willowy * Office: C-16 * Shift: Night * Appearances: ** "Ring Child" (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter), Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen (DIC) with Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) ** "PPC Bleepka Bar" (RP) ** "Cosmic Love" (HP x Twilight), Agent Supernumerary (DIC) with Agent Decima (DBS) ** "AHAIRQL: Team Physical Therapy" ** "AHAIRQL: Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese" Castor Parwill Parwill was a Starfleet counselor-in-training before joining the PPC. Parwill is agendered and prefers not to reveal xir biological sex. Xie is the resident expert on all things sci-fi and takes a non-confrontational, optimistic approach to counseling. * Created by Neshomeh * Full name: Castor Parwill * Goes by: Nurse Parwill * Species: Human * Home continuum: Star Trek * Age: 28 * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Flaxen, spiked * Height: 5'9" * Build: Androgynous, Starfleet-regulation trim * Office: C-26 * Shift: Morning * Appearances: See main article. Elms Elms learned to fight in a Generic Tavern, where she discovered a knack and fondness for combat with cookware. Preferably anything made of cast iron. Her therapy style is classic bartender: pour 'em a drink and let 'em talk it out, but don't get too personal. * Written by Neshomeh * Full name: Elmira Serena Sylphia Saffron * Goes by: Elms, Nurse Elms * Species: Human * Home continuum: Generic D&D fantasy * Age: 21 * Eyes: Brown, blue-framed glasses * Hair: Blonde * Height: 5'6" * Build: Lean, but shapely; strong * Office: C-21 * Shift: Day * Appearances: See main article. Frédéric De Grasse Frédéric is very direct and sometimes curt with his patients. He is rather strict with his son, Gaspard, and expects him to always give 110%—within reasonable bounds, of course. Burnouts tend to decrease productivity. He has a deadpan sense of humor. * Written by SeaTurtle * Full name: Frédéric De Grasse * Goes by: Nurse De Grasse * Species: Human (Cantonese descent) * Home continuum: Earth (Canada) * Age: 54 * Eyes: Black, almond-shaped * Hair: Black, slightly graying * Height: 5'11" * Build: Average * Office: C-8 * Shift: Morning Jennifer Robinson Jenni mostly works with agents and recruits. She believes in the restorative properties of tea and will always offer it to anyone in her office. She enjoys a challenge and isn't afraid to push people's buttons to find their limits and see what makes them tick. * Written by Neshomeh * Full name: Jennifer Robinson * Goes by: Jenni, Nurse Robinson, Nurse Jenni * Species: Human (for all practical purposes) * Home continuum: Unpublished original fantasy * Age: 30 * Eyes: Green * Hair: Brown * Height: 5'7" * Build: Long-limbed, fit * Office: C-7 (post-2016) C-14 (pre-2016) * Shift: Morning * Appearances: See main article. Leon Barker Leon tries his best to be cool-headed and aloof, but usually fails, growing immersed in his various cases despite himself. His canine teeth are filed to sharp points, like a vampire's. He enjoys keeping people guessing about his species and continuum of origin. * Written by Spud Avec * Full name: Leon Barker * Goes by: Nurse Barker, Barker * Species: Human * Home continuum: Earth * Age: 28 * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Blue * Height: Unknown * Build: Unknown * Office: C-20 * Shift: Night * Appearances: See main article. Loquacious Immac Immac is irrepressibly cheerful and wants you to be cheerful, too. She's a little clueless, not 100% situationally aware, but always genuine and helpful. She takes care of the therapy cats. * Created by Neshomeh * Full name: Loquacious Immac * Goes by: Nurse Immac, Immie * Species: Human * Home continuum: Discworld * Age: 24 * Eyes: Brown * Hair: Brown * Height: 5'1" * Build: A little heavy for her height; curvy * Office: C-13 * Shift: Day * Appearances: ** "Gestalt Therapy" ** "PPC Bleepka Bar" (RP) ** "Therapy Cats" ** "AHAIRQL: Team Physical Therapy" ** "AHAIRQL: Physical Therapy vs. Blast Hardcheese" Mirrad Mirrad is calm, patient, and spiritual, but will put a quick end to any nonsense. His fighting prowess makes him the resident bouncer when things get out of hand. * Written by Neshomeh * Full name: Mirrad * Goes by: Mirrad, Nurse Mirrad * Species: Minbari * Home continuum: Babylon 5 (Minbar) * Age: 69 * Eyes: Brown * Hair: N/A * Height: 5'5-1/2" * Build: Light, but surprisingly strong * Office: C-12 * Shift: Day * Appearances: See main article. Nathonea Dewstan Nathonea was assimilated by the Borg during the Assimilation Crisis. She was rescued, but she still has some Borg implants, including the eyepiece and a mechanical arm. Her eyesight and hearing are above average. * Created by Nathonea * Full name: Nathonea Dewstan * Goes by: Nurse Dewstan, Nathonea * Species: Human/Borg * Home continuum: Earth * Age: Unknown * Eyes: Hazel * Hair: Brown * Height: Unknown * Build: Unknown * Office: C-4 * Shift: Night * Appearances: See main article. Singer Singer is relatively new to FicPsych. She's a Soul-Singer, able to project images of people's souls through her voice and smooth out any frayed bits along the way. She's actually named Falloren, but prefers to go by her title, saying that Singers don't need names. Singer is shy, awkward, and standoffish for the most part, and tends to speak very formally, eschewing contractions and abbreviations. She can be a bit melancholy at times, to the point where some suspect there's something hiding under her disciplined demeanor... * Written by FourMoonsWatching * Full name: Falloren * Goes by: Singer, Nurse Singer * Species: Human * Home continuum: Soul-Singer of Tyrnos * Age: 27 * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Brown * Height: 5'3" * Build: Wiry, whipcord muscles * Office: C-22 * Shift: Day * Appearances: Coming soon! Suzine Sachs Suzine is too busy running the place to do any actual therapy. She is brisk and efficient, often to the point of being abrasive, but she cares. Probably. * Created by NenyaQuende * Full name: Suzine Sachs * Goes by: Suzine, Head Nurse Suzine * Species: Human * Home continuum: Unknown; presumably Earth * Age: 37 * Eyes: Black * Hair: Black * Height: 5'5" * Build: Broad hips, otherwise average * Office: C-3 * Shift: Day * Appearances: See main article. Others Abelardo Nevrakis Ardo transferred to FicPsych and became an intern to Dr. Freedenberg in 2013. For more information, see his article. Frank Dr. Freedenberg's Hooloovoo secretary. Frank identifies as female. Created by NenyaQuende. See the main article for Frank's appearances. The potted fern This fern, lowercase f, should not be confused with the Fern, capital F, in Legal. This one has an inordinate fondness for doughnuts. * Created by: NenyaQuende. * Appearances: ** "At the Sign of the Multiple Exclamation Points" ** "Gestalt Therapy" ** "PPC Bleepka Bar" (RP) ** Catastrophe Theory series (future AU): *** "Bound and Gagged" *** "The End Is Nigh!" Former Personnel Algernon Bogglish Bogglish died in the Macrovirus Epidemic. * Created by Neshomeh * Full name: Algernon Bogglish * Goes by: Nurse Bogglish * Species: Human * Home continuum: Earth * Age: 35 (deceased) * Eyes: Gray * Hair: Black * Height: 5'10" * Build: Somewhat pudgy, not strong * Office: — * Appearances: ** "Gestalt Therapy" Constance Sims Constance was an agent who occasionally moonlighted with FicPsych. She is now retired and married to Dafydd Illian. * Written by Kaitlyn, Huinesoron * Full name: Constance Sims * Goes by: Constance, Agent Sims, Nurse Sims * Species: Human * Home continuum: Real World * Age: 26 * Eyes: Brown, with glasses * Hair: Black * Height: Taller than average * Build: Average * Office: — * Appearances: See main article. Jann Pablum Pablum died in the Macrovirus Epidemic. * Created by Neshomeh * Full name: Jann Pablum * Goes by: Nurse Pablum * Species: Human * Home continuum: Earth (Norway) * Age: 43 (deceased) * Eyes: Blue * Hair: Brown, buzzed * Height: 6'0" * Build: Big, powerful * Office: — * Appearances: ** "Gestalt Therapy" Kinkade Dr. Kinkade was Agent Ginger's psychologist c. late 2003. * Created by Oracle * Full name: unknown * Goes by: Dr. Kinkade * Species: presumed human * Appearances: ** [https://www.fictionpress.com/s/1478100/2/The-Adventures-Of-Agent-Ginger The Adventures of Agent Ginger, Chapter 2: "Interviews, Appointments and Annoyances"] (mentioned only) Category:PPC Staff Category:Department of Fictional Psychology Category:Deceased PPC Staff Category:Previously Featured Agents